Lessons In Life
by VampyresAlive
Summary: When Draco and his army stop in a small town for a few days rest, who knew that he would meet his soulmate and change the course of his life forever? HARRY/DRACO.POSSIBLE MPREG!
1. Holleberry

**(A/N) Hey guys! Okay so I know I posted this story like four years ago…and also that I said I would be continuing it. Well, good news! I am currently working on the next chapter and it's almost done! However, I decided to go back and edit all of these chapters first because I was just a freshman in high school when I started writing this story and there are a TON of mistakes. So….It's coming along guys. Slowly but surely.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, obviously.**

Draco Malfoy was more than ready to get home. He had been on the road with his army for more than eight months, following random leads on the whereabouts of the dark lord. Needless to say the dark lord had hidden himself well, as most cowards do, and Draco was now eager to be home, although empty handed.

Stopping his horse at a small cliff, the regal blonde raised his nose, sniffing the air lightly. He turned to one of his advisors, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Holleberry, sir. That little city down there." Draco nodded, turning back to view the dirty city. The wooden houses were slumped, giving off the smell of decaying wood and mites. He eyed the crumbling gates with disdain, noting that there were no guards. No people anywhere, now that he looked for them. There was no sign of any life for that matter, and If it weren't for Dracos keen elven hearing, he would've thought the city deserted.

"Cadet Zabini!" The blonde barked. Scurrying answered as the soldier scrambled to present himself.

"Sir!"

"At ease. Why is the name of this city familiar to me?" The boy relaxed a bit, glancing at the crumbling city and then back to Draco.

"Holleberry, sir. It's the home of the Untenshi Ki."

"In English, Cadet."

"Uhh...yessir. The Mate Tree. Ya know, the one where if it's your time, you meet-"

"Your soul mate, yes I know. Dismissed."

The blonde pondered this as they made their way down the jagged cliff-side. The stench of the rotting wood got stronger as they neared, and he crinkled his nose in distaste.

The sound of a dozen or so pairs of feet greeted them as they passed through the gates.

Draco signaled for his army to halt, facing the angry sets of eyes glaring at him. He straightened in his saddle, scanning the crowd of dirty men in front of him. One man in the front stepped forward, thrusting a dull spear in Draco's face.

"State yur name and bus'ness!" The blonde pushed the stick out of his face haughtily, turning cool gray eyes on the pathetic man.

"Prince Malfoy, sir. And you are?" The man stumbled back, dropping to his knees. The people behind him quickly did the same.

"I'm truly sorry your highness, I hadn't a clue!"

"From your kind greeting I'd conceived as much." Draco stood in his saddle, eyeing the town behind the people.

"My men and I are weary and hungry. Surely you can accommodate us for a few days while we re-gather our strength. I believe you owe us as much." The man nodded his head stiffly, gesturing at a freckled boy to step forward.

"Righty. This is Arthur, owner of the local tavern. Most of yer men should fit there, but I'm sure we can find ye a better place to stay, yer highness." Draco nodded, beckoning at his army to follow the redhead. He led them to a large wooden settlement. The creaky sign over the door read Holleberry Pub. The man allowed the soldiers in, his pudgy wife quickly laid out a feast for the men, while two of his sons, twins, led all the horses out to the stables. The man turned back to Draco after the squadron was situated, clearing his throat.

"My youngest son will be back shortly, he's gone to find you a more...suitable room." The blonde nodded, sitting on the bench outside the pubs door. They waited for no more than five minutes when a red haired boy came panting around the corner, clutching a stitch in his side. He skidded to a halt in front of them, bowing slightly at Draco.

"Harry is in for the weekend. He says the prince can bed down there." Arthur nodded, motioning for the blonde to follow him as they started down a beaten path and into the woods, away from the city.

"Got lucky, you did. Harry's gone most days. Out picking herbs and such for the healers. He's one, a healer. Got the nicest place out here. It's a part of the hospital, made out of stone, not wood. It's mighty cold, but at least it doesn't stink..." Draco listened silently as the man rambled on, watching his surroundings with a trained eye.

"It's just 'roun this corner. Ah, there we are." A large stone building came into view, two stories high, with a house built a few feet off of it. It was a small house, no more than a large room with a wash room at the side, but it was definitely nicer than any of the other houses in the city.

The elf snapped out of his thoughts as Arthur knocked on the heavy oak door. There was a heavy thump, cursing, and hurried footsteps before the door swung open, revealing a much too thin, tan boy with dark hair and emerald green eyes. The boy stepped aside, allowing the prince to enter. Draco listened as the boy thanked Arthur and closed the door. Green eyes turned to meet gray.

"Ehh...sorry it's so messy, I'm normally not here, and I wasn't expecting anyone. It's rare that anyone passes through here." The boy rubbed the back of his head nervously, grinning. Draco looked around for the massy part of the room, failing in locating it.

"It's fine. Better than anywhere else." The boys grin widened, and he stuck out a thin hand.

"Harry Potter, Sir." Draco shook his hand lightly, noting the bony wrist.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm sure you know." Harry nodded, releasing the prince's wrist and turning to the section of the room Draco assumed was the kitchen.

"You must be hungry. I hope you don't mind stew. It's pretty thin, foods short, but I had already started cooking it." The blonde sniffed, raising an eyebrow at the delicious scent.

Harry blushed, mistaking Draco's actions for disgust.

"I could always start something else, if you don't want this...I don't have much, but I'm sure I coul-"

"No. It smells delicious." Harry paused in his stirring, his blush darkening.

"T-thank you." Draco nodded, looking for a place to sit. He saw Harry blush again out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry. I always just sit on the bed. I don't have a table or anything, since I'm never really here. I could run into the hospital and get you a chair if you want.." The blonde shook his head, waving the thought away.

"Please, don't trouble yourself over me. I am fine with the accommodations you have available." Harry nodded, handing the elf a steaming bowl and a glass of some red colored water.

"It's a vitamin induced water, good for your immune system. I hope you don't mind, but I don't keep alcohol here." Draco took a sip as his answer, smiling. He scooted over as Harry came back over with his own bowl. The boy looked at him shyly.

"You didn't have to move. I can sit on the floor..."

"I will not impose on you in your home. Sit here, where you normally would." Harry nodded, settling against his headboard. His attention immediately went to his soup, and the boy began to scarf it down like a starving child, which, Draco noted with apprehension, was probably pretty close to home.

Harry finished long before Draco, and stood with a blush, rinsing his bowl and putting it up to dry. The blonde watched as he stood near the door, wringing his hands nervously.

"Uhmm...There are a few herbs I need to get before tomorrow afternoon. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Alright. Uhmm...well, If you need anything, you're welcome to look around, and if you can't find it just call for me, I shouldn't be too far." Draco nodded, Finishing up his soup as the door closed behind the green eyed boy.

**Well, what did you guys think? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Snow Belle

Harry had been gone for well over an hour, and Draco was bored. He glanced around at the walls vaguely, looking for some form of entertainment. Standing up from his position on the bed, the blonde stretched casually, walking over near the door. The wall was covered in a ratty cloth, supposedly hiding something.

Draco pushed aside the cloth, revealing a built in shelf overflowing with books. He eyed the top distastefully. Medical books and diagrams. One by one he went through them. Some books on anatomy and the nervous system. A well-worn book on different curing herbs. He kept going until one in particular caught his eye. A fat brown book, labeled in swirling faded gold. 'Matilda Mornes collection of Rhymes'. Yes, Draco remembered this book from when he had been just big enough to read, which had been quite some time ago, seeing how slowly elves age.

He picked up the tattered book slowly, carefully. It was heavy in his hand. He opened it, revealing a cloud of dust, and fingered through the first few pages until he came upon an old favorite poem.

There is a place down south  
Where valleys grow green.  
Where the water is cool  
But the currents are mean.

It's a pretty place  
When the moon comes out  
Casting silvery shadows  
On the trees standing stout.

The sweet water creek  
Is the stomping ground  
For swimming and splashing  
For running round and round

And there's the Spanish mosses  
With limbs hanging tired  
Weighed down with the green sleeves  
Spanish inspired

There's the schoolhouse on main  
Children run and scream  
Sit inside doing studies  
Or mostly daydream

This place down south  
Was a wonderful place  
Filled with rolling meadows  
And rich, luscious space

Pausing at the end, Draco noticed two extra stanzas written in what he assumed to be Harry's handwriting:

But this place is no longer  
Corrupted by the pollution of the today world  
The meadows turned to dust  
The animals dead and furled

The chemicals and toxins in the air  
Cast glows of purple and brown  
Buildings and factories stand  
Over this once happy southern town.

The blonde closed the book, growling low in his throat. The boy was right, most of the once beautiful cities were now disgustingly ugly. His musings were cut short by angry rapping on the door. He put the book back on the shelf and went over to the door, opening it cautiously.

A short, fat boy with a purple face stood there, wheezing with every breath. Draco raised a thin eyebrow, waiting for the guest to say something. He didn't have to wait long.

"Where's the freak?"

"What freak?"

"The one who lives here, dolt."

Draco raised his head, looking down upon the fat boy.

"I am no dolt." He slammed the door in the fat boy's face, earning a screamed 'He'll pay for that!'

The blonde shrugged, going back over to the book. He read a few more poems before he started to get a bit chilled. The sun had set by now, and the house was made of stone. He walked over to the bed, book with him, and burrowed under a blanket, resuming his reading.

Not twenty minutes later there was the sound of coughing from outside the door, and someone scrabbling to get in. Draco sighed, standing up and putting the book away again.

He pulled the door open once more to reveal Harry, bent over and coughing his lungs out.

The emerald eyed boy looked up, smiling slightly as he struggled to get a rather large basket filled to the brim with smelly herbs. Draco propped open the door, grabbing the basket in one hand and ushering the boy inside.

'How cute, he can't even carry a thirty pound basket...'

Damn. He did not just think Harry was cute.

Draco dismissed his thoughts when Harry started hacking again. He set the basket down, closing the door and pushing Harry over towards the bed. The boy stumbled uneasily, falling heavily onto the bed.

"What's got you regurgitating your organs?" The blonde asked once the coughing had subsided. Harry shrugged, pulling a blanket over himself as he shivered.

"Been in the cold too long, Suppose. Not too bad, happens all the time." The boy shivered.

"What are you, suicidal? You sound like you're coughing up Europe!" Harry shrugged again, sniffling. He tried to stand up, but Draco stopped him, pushing him back down on the bed.

"A healer, of all people, should know better than to be out in the cold. Where do you keep pots and pans? I'll make you a warm drink." Harry shook his head, pointing at the basket he had brought back.

"The plant with the little white flowers on it, can you hand it to me?" Draco nodded, reaching into the basket and pulling out a delicate little vine with tiny white bell flowers growing from it. He handed it to Harry, watching in fascination as the boy crumbled it up expertly, until it resembled green lumpy mashed potatoes. The raven shoved the mess into his mouth, swallowing quickly while pulling a sour face.

"Snow Belle. It's good for healing coughs and sore throats." Draco nodded, eyeing the rest of the herbs unpleasantly. Harry shivered once more before standing up.

"I'm fine now, sorry for bothering you. Go ahead and get some sleep."

"Where will you be sleeping?" The blonde looked around the room once more. There was only one bed. Harry blushed, glancing around as well.

"I'll just sleep on the floor..."

"You will do no such thing. You'll catch your death. If anything, I should be sleeping on the floor." Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"Your bed is big enough for two, I think." Harry blushed again, nodding meekly.

Draco climbed into the bed, watching as Harry went about the room, extinguishing all but two of the candles. The green eyed boy came back, climbing into the bed slowly and turning so that his back was facing Draco.

'As far as awkward nights go...' He thought as he drifted off.

Harry awoke with a start, noting the light streaming through his window with alarm. Last night he had slept better than he had in years. He pondered this as he attempted to get out of bed. The thin arm around his waist tightened, and Harry blushed.

Oh, that's why.

He pulled the arm off carefully, not wanting to wake its owner, and struggled out of the warm bed. He pulled on a lean pair of clothes and grabbed his basket, struggling with the weight as he pulled open the door, shutting it carefully behind him.

The boy ran to the hospital, hoping he wasn't too late. The sight that met him was exactly what he didn't want to see.

Petunia Dursley, wife of the town's banker, was standing at the door, arms crossed across her bony chest. She sniffed impatiently, throwing her horsy nose into the air.

"You, boy. Where have you been?!" She growled, knocking the basket out of Harry's hands. Harry scrambled to pick up the spilled plants, not daring to answer the woman questions.

"You didn't show up last night. We evens sent poor Dudders over."

"Sorry." Harry answered meekly. "Had to get these for the hospital."

"You think gathering weeds is more important than your debt to us? We gave you a home when my sister died! You have work to do at our house, and it comes before any other work you may have!" Harry shook his head, eyes closing momentarily behind his round glasses.

"I'm sorry." Harry got to his feet, running into the hospital before the woman could order him to do otherwise. Harry knew there would be hell to pay, but right now his patients were more important than himself.

**Well, tell me what you thought!**


	3. Crazy is as Crazy does

**(A/N) Here's chapter three! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It really encourages me to keep going!**

**Disclaimer- If I say they're mine, would I really get sued? It's not like I'm making money from this story...Better not risk it. Not mine!**

**Enjoy!**

Draco sighed, pulling open the heavy front door and heading outside. He had woken to an empty house that morning, and finding food had been an…interesting experience.

He had found a great deal of tins filled with sour smelling plants and roots, not to mention the random little gray cat that had nearly taken off his head when he had opened what he thought to be a pantry.

After ten minutes of fruitless searching, the blonde got impatient and decided to find his host for food. He walked up to the hospital, noticing the pissed off looking horse-woman stomping away from it. He wondered vaguely what had gotten her panties in a bunch, but thought no more of it when a loud scream pierced the air.

Draco ran inside the stone building, glancing about for a sign of where the scream had come from. He saw people in white cloaks running about crazily a little further up the hallway, and headed where they were. A thin woman with bright pink hair stopped him.

"You lost?"

" No. What happened up there?"

The woman glanced behind her shoulder, frowning.

"One of the patients is a little...touched in the mind, ye could say. Only one healer here willin' to deal wit 'em, though I doubt he'll want to after this."

"After...what, exactly?" Draco looked past the woman, noticing about five more people carrying an unconscious person out of the room.

"Well, he was boilin' water for the bandages, and Mr. Longbottom, that's the name of the patient, managed to get outta bed and throw the water all over 'im. Burnt 'im right awful, too, poor lad. Suspect he won't be in for work for a few days." The woman glanced over her shoulder again, sniffing.

"Uhh...he who?" The woman looked back at the blonde, smiling.

"Well Harry Potter, of course. No other person would be crazy enough to deal with the crazy, if ye know what I mean." Draco nodded as the woman walked off. He followed her deeper into the medical ward, looking through all the doors he passed for his host. A soft voice alerted him to the boys whereabouts, and he paused to listen.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but you really need to go home."

"But I-"

"No buts, there's no way I'm letting you work with those burns. You're right lucky I'm not locking you up in Intensive Care myself. Get going."

"But sir, I can't afford to-"

"Ah, pull yer pan'ies outta yer ass, boy. You'll still be paid. Now get outta here, and don't lemme see you back until Monday, unless those get infected, got it?" There was a heavy sigh, followed by slow footsteps.

"Yes sir."

Draco spun around, high tailing it out of the hospital. He didn't know why, but he suddenly didn't want Harry to know he had been there. He bolted out the front door and straight back into the little stone house, panting for breath as he slammed the door closed. Harry entering not two minutes after, Hand encased in bandages and still sniffling a bit.

"Back already?' Harry spun around, clearly having forgotten about his guest. The raven blushed, un-bandaging his hand to run cool water over it.

"Eh..yeah. Got burnt a bit, so I'm on medical leave now." Draco nodded, settling himself on the bed. He was just about to ask about food when his stomach beat him too it, grumbling like a pestered bear. Harry spun around, eyeing Draco fearfully.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about- Here, I'll make you something to eat right away. Sorry..Sorry..." The blonde watched as Harry pulled out a pan, wincing when it came into contact with his burns. He stood up, going over to the raven and taking the pan out of his hands.

"I can do it, if you'll tell me where everything is."

Harry shook his head, reaching for the pan.

"No, I'll do it, it's fine, I-"

"Sit. That's an order from your prince. I will cook." the emerald eyed boy stood, stunned, before nodding meekly. He sat on the bed, pointing to a metal box.

"Food's in there. I have to lock it up from Swimbus."

"My cat." Harry supplied at Draco's questioning look. The blonde nodded, pulling a fat carrot out of the metal box.

The boys sat in silence as Draco cooked, neither really knowing what to say. The food was soon ready though, offering enough for a conversation starter.

"This is great. Where did you learn to cook?" Harry asked brightly, taking a huge bite out of his...whatever it was.

"I learn a lot from having been on the road." the blonde shrugged, taking a small bite of his own. They continued to eat in silence, and Draco washed the plates when they were done, much to Harry's dislike.

Afterwards, Harry sent Draco to the washroom for a much needed soaking. The blonde went without argument, taking the overly fuzzy towel from the raven and closing the door gratefully. He filled the slim tub with warm water, sliding in with a content sigh.

He had not been soaking for long when a knock on the door in the other room. Draco listened as Harry went to answer it, frowning at the slightly familiar voice.

"Where 'ave you been, boy?" Quiet stuttering was the only reply. The door slammed and Draco heard heavy footsteps make their way across the room, pausing near the back, where the kitchen was.

"Where's my meal, boy?" The sound of rummaging, and then Harry responded.

"I wasn't expecting anyone, sir. I could ma-" A slap, and a whimper.

"You had better always have something waiting for me, you ungrateful little brat!"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't you backtalk me!" Another slap, followed by a thump as something hit the floor.

Draco frowned, getting out of the tub and drying off. He didn't like how this was sounding. There were a few more murmured words from Harry, and then a minute of silence. The blonde hurried to get dressed, feeling uneasy. He was just pulling on his pants when there was a heavy bang, followed by a yell and running footsteps. Another thump, and the crashing of pots and pans on the floor. The sound of breaking dishes, another yelp, and then the man's voice again.

"You" thump

"Ungrateful" Smack

"Piece of" Crash, yelp

"Shit" a small whimper, followed by a louder cry of pain.

Draco flung the door open, eyes going wide at the sight of the large man looming over Harry, kicking the poor boy in the stomach with every word. The blonde stepped forward, clearing his throat meaningfully. The fat man looked up, anger in his purple face and nostrils flaring.

"And who the hell is this, you whore. When did we say you could permit people into your house?' Harry whimpered as the man twisted his arm, tears leaking from his eyes. Draco stepped closer, crossing his arms.

"Draco Malfoy." The man released Harry's arm, stepping away quickly, eyes flickering to the door, then back to Draco.

"My p-p-prince, I'm very sorry, I didn't know-"

"What does Harry owe you that causes you to treat him as such?" The man's eyes widened, looking down at the boy with a snarl.

"That ungrateful freak's been nothing but a hassle since the day he was left on our doorstep. Always bumming off of my family, and never giving in return." Harry whimpered, shaking his head. He raised wet green eyes to Draco.

"I didn't, never, I-"

"Shut up, boy!" The man made to kick Harry again.

"Enough. You..."

"Uhh...Dursley. Vernon Dursley."

"Dursley. I don't want to see your face near Harry again. If I catch word of you near the boy, there will be hell to pay, clear?'

"But-"

"CLEAR?" Vernon's face turned an ugly puce, but the man nodded, slamming the door behind him as he left. Draco knelt by Harry's side, gathering up the thin boy and resting him on the bed. He sat next to the raven, gray eyes meeting green.

"Care to tell what that was about?" Harry turned his head away, refusing to meet Draco's eyes. He exhaled heavily, closing his eyes.

"No. Not particularly." Draco shrugged, standing up.

"All in due time."

**There it is! I hope you liked it! Please leave me a nice little review!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Small River Valley

**(A/N) Alright, here's chapter four. I'm really enjoying writing this story, the chapters just keep coming.**

**Disclaimer: -...Nope, still not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

Draco awoke the next morning to a very distressed Harry. Said boy was pacing back and forth across his small house, tugging on his hair and muttering under his breath. The blonde sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What's got you so wound up?" He mumbled, stretching like a cat under the blankets. Harry paused, eyeing him slowly before resuming his pacing.

"It's just...there's nothing to do! How do people just sit day after day? I can't even use my hands, and if I ca-"

"Calm down, take a deep breath, and relax." Draco interrupted his rant, pushing the covers away and standing up. He grabbed Harry's elbow, leading him to the door and ushering him out. The boy looked at him, confused.

"Wha-" Draco held up a hand, silencing the raven.

"I've yet to see the city." Harry looked at him curiously, nodded, and took lead. They walked mostly in silence, Draco's random questions the only awkward moment breakers. The blonde started when Harry led him right through the center of town and kept going. He opened his mouth to question the boy, but shrugged, deciding to just go along with it.

They raven walked and walked, walked to the base of the cliff surrounding the town, and walked on the path going up the cliff. Draco stayed quiet until Harry swerved off the path, picking his way through the unstable rock face.

"Where are we going?" He asked quietly, looking down at the steep drop. Harry laughed, stepping over a boulder.

"You wanted to see the city, right?" The blonde paused, looking over the edge once more before following the raven.

Harry took a few more steps and stopped, sitting on a long, flat slab of stone and dangling his feet off the edge. Draco took a seat next to him, looking out at the valley laid out before him.

"Wow..."Harry nodded, grinning.

"Yeah. Our town may be trash, but the valley is beautiful. See that river over there?" Harry pointed in the distance.

"That's what the whole valley's named after. It's what gives us life. The Small River Valley." Draco snorted at the dumb name, and Harry laughed slightly too. The boy pointed again, to a place between the river and the town.

"That's Siddale. They come here every year for the Festival."

"Festival?" Harry turned to him, nodding.

"The Festival of Life. It's the day after tomorrow. You're staying for it, right?" Draco shrugged, looking out upon the other city.

"Oh, you have to stay! We all get together, and there's food and games, fireworks. You name it!"

"What's the point of the festival?"

The green eyed boy thought for a minute before answering.

"Life. It's to celebrate everything we should be grateful for. The river, for supplying us with food and water. The Sun, for giving us the chance of life in the first place. The rock and the mud, from which our bones sprung forth. And the Utenshi Ki, for bringing us love, without which life is meaningless."

Draco stared, open mouthed, at the other boy. His answer was certainly more than had been expected. He closed his mouth after a minute, glancing down at his feet.

"I suppose a few more days here wouldn't hurt."


	5. Haunted House

DAY OF THE FESTIVAL!

Draco was seated on the bed, watching his young host running frantically back and forth across the room, all the while mumbling under his breath. The blonde, sighed, rolling his eyes. Harry had been at it since he had woken up, although what 'it' was, Draco had yet to confirm.

"Oh, where IS it?!" the raven shouted. Draco looked up just in time to duck an oncoming book, although he was not lucky enough to miss the towel, or the shoe.

"I had it just last week! Now where did it-AHA!" Harry emerged from the pile of clothing he had just created, carrying...

Draco squinted his eyes.

More clothing.

"That's what you've spent all morning destroying your house for? A shirt?" Harry nodded happily, hugging the shirt to himself.

"I made it just for the festival. It's made out of all natural materials." Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Eh, aren't all shirts made out of all natural materials?" Harry flushed, hugging the shirt tighter to himself and hiding it from Draco's view.

"Hush you, let me have my moment!"

And so Draco left the raven in peace while they dressed. Harry in his 'all natural' shirt, and a pair of dark brown pants, all pulled together with...flowers. In the boy's hair. The blond sighed. Harry just got a little bit...too into it sometimes.

As for the blonde, he was wearing his simple black traveling cloak and black pants. Nothing special. Harry eyed his attire haughtily, frowning at the lack of enthusiasm the blonde was emitting. Draco coughed, attempting to get the attention from his clothes, and nodded towards the door.

As they were leaving the confines of the hospital, they were greeted with the sight of hundreds of people streaming out of the town. They joined the crowd, and Harry was soon surrounding with laughing friends. The blonde was surprised, having seen but twenty people his entire stay here, and none had been on too friendly terms with Harry, as far as he could tell.

But now, the raven was being crowded by a group of noisy, obnoxious boys. Draco caught sight of the redheaded boy, the son of the innkeeper. There was a stocky boy with dark chocolate skin, a fat boy with black hair and big teeth, and a short redheaded girl, probably related to the redheaded boy.

Harry caught the blondes eye, grinning and waving him over.

"Draco, these are some of my friends. That big git is Ron, that's Dean, Neville, and Ginny, Ron's younger sister." Draco nodded, memorizing each name to a face. He introduced himself, grimacing at the gasps and sudden bows of respect. He just wanted to fit in for one night.

As they entered the festival grounds, Harry waved off his friends, promising to catch up later. They stared around a bit, taking in the bright lights and all of the oddly dressed people. Harry led them over to a less crowded area, motioning for him to sit at one of the tables. He did so, watching he raven as he got in line for drinks.

The boy came back sporting two overflowing glasses of an amber liquid. Draco took his, sipping suspiciously, and then taking a huge gulp, burning his tongue on the buttery liquid.

"Butterbeer. Warms you right up, huh?" Draco nodded, eyes watering from his scalded tongue. He took another careful sip before setting his mug down on the table.

"So, what exactly is the main attraction here?" Harry looked around, pointing in the distance.

"The tree, of course. It's always crowded with people. You probably won't even be able to get close enough to see the trunk this early, but we can go later tonight, right before the fireworks, if you want." Draco nodded, watching a group of screaming children chase after what looked like a metal ball. He opened his mouth to ask about it, but Harry answered first.

"It's a Rukpuff. Kind of like an armadillo, but bigger and a lot nicer." The blonde nodded, watching as the ball transformed into an ugly, scaly creature and skittered away under a table. The children yelled in disappointment, disappearing in different directions to find a new source of fun.

Harry stood suddenly, downing the rest of his butter beer.

"C'mon. We have to watch the start of the marathon."

"Marathon?" Draco stood, following Harry deeper into the crowded fair grounds.

"Yeah, every year, each of our cities pick four contestants. They have to run like, four miles, climb the cliff-side, run another mile or so, climb back down the cliff-side, run another six miles to the river, swim up current about a mile, then run two miles back to the starting point. It's brutal, and there's only been one guy who's actually finished it before. That's him right there, Cedric Diggory." Draco nodded, picturing the full circle the runners would be making in his head.

"What's the point of it?" Harry laughed, stopping on one side of a red rope where the runners where awaiting the starting signal.

"Bragging rights, and a year supply of free firewood."

"How come you don't try out?"

"Don't have a fireplace."

Draco watched with wide eyes as the runners crouched down, getting ready to go. The announcer raised his gun, counting down. At the gunshot, the runners became blurs. Draco saw one of Harry's friends in the mass, Dean, he thought, second to last.

Harry cheered with the rest of the crowd until the runners where nothing but blobs in the distance. He turned back to Draco, grinning widely.

"We have about an hour and a half until the fireworks. Anything you want to do?" The blonde shrugged, looking around.

They spent the next hour doing random things. Harry wanted to play ring toss, wasting about eight sickles and coming away empty handed. Draco attempted knocking down logs with a heavy ball, got pissed off when they didn't fall, placed a well-aimed kick at the bottom row of logs, and came away with a swollen ankle and a giant stuffed dog when he found out that the logs were glued into place.

Harry was still snickering when they came to a large wooden building. The raven jumped up and down before running inside.

Draco followed the boys cries of "Haunted house, Haunted house!" and they found themselves in a dark room lit with oozing candles. Harry walked forward, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. A light flashed, and the startled boy yelped, darting behind the blonde and peeking out from behind his shoulder.

The elf smirked, going forward as Harry's living shield now. There was a scratching sound from the left, and while Harry was examining the area for the source of the noise, a masked man with a chain saw snuck up on the right. Draco eyed the man's costume with a smirk, waiting for him to make his presence known to Harry.

With a nasty ripping sound, the man started the chainsaw, raising it above his head and screaming. Harry matched the scream, pulling Draco in between them and hiding his face in the blonde's cloak. The man cut off the chainsaw, disappearing back into the dark, and the boys continued on.

Not thirty seconds later, Harry was screaming his head off again, clutching onto Draco's sleeve tight enough to permanently wrinkle the material. The blonde looked behind him, snorting at the source of Harry's latest torment.

"You got scared by a little rubber bat. What are you, seven?" Harry sniffled, releasing the blondes sleeve and going ahead.

"It startled me is all. I wasn't expec-AHHH!" Harry was once again hiding behind the blonde, breathing heavily. Draco rolled his eyes, Pushing aside the little rubber spider and continuing.

Harry kept his eyes shut tight the rest of the way, keeping a hand on Draco's shoulder to guide him. He cracked open an eye when the blonde laughed, realizing they had stopped moving. They were outside now, and Harry squinted against the bright lights.

"Well that was certainly entertaining." the raven frowned, giving the blonde a well-placed smack on the head.

"If you're done laughing at my expense, the fireworks will be starting soon. We'd better head down to the tree." Draco snorted once more, but followed Harry none the less.

They squeezed their way through the surge of people coming from the tree. Draco kept a close eye on Harry, not wanting to lose the boy. He frowned slightly as soon as the tree came into view, and stopped. Harry stopped as well, and from the look on his face, Draco could tell the raven was experiencing much the same feeling as he was.

It was like a slight tugging on his chest, pulling him forward. He tried to resist it, attempting to take a step backwards, and frowned when his feet when completely the opposite way. He noticed Harry attempting to do the same next to him.

With a sigh, Harry shrugged, motioning the blonde forward. Draco followed somewhat reluctantly, confused as to what was happening. His eyes grew wide when he looked back at Harry. The boy was glowing. Literally. His skin was covered in a light blue light, and with every step they took towards the tree, it got brighter.

Harry glanced back at him, and gasped. He reached out a thin hand, touching Draco's cheek.

"Y...You're glowing." Draco nodded.

"So are you."


	6. Soulmates

**(A/N) And I present to you, chapter six!**

**Enjoy!**

Previous Chapter: _Harry glanced back at him, and gasped. He reached out a thin hand, touching Draco's cheek._

_"Y...You're glowing." Draco nodded._

_"So are you."_

They stared at each other for a long time, neither green nor gray looking away. The first firework sounded in the distance, and Draco felt another odd tugging. He took a step forward, Towards Harry, and the raven did the same. This continued until they were face to face, not an inch in between them. Harry glance up at Draco, noting how much taller the blonde was than him. There was at least an eight inch difference.

"I dunno wha-" Draco held up a finger, silencing the boy. They continued to stare at each other, the booming of the fireworks sounding like it was miles away. There was one more gentle tugging, bringing the boys together. Thighs to thighs, hips to hips, chest to chest. Draco leaned down, resting his forehead against Harrys.

"What are you doing to me?" The blonde whispered breathlessly. Harry shook his head, running a pink tongue over his lips.

"What are _you_ doing to _me?_" Harry leaned forward slightly as Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist. There was no hesitation, no words. It was a mutual act. Draco bent down and Harry leaned up. Soft lips met soft lips. There was a keening noise, and the light around them connected, becoming a soft purple and slowly ebbing away as the kiss continued.

Harry broke away from the kiss first, gasping. Draco tightened his hold on the boy, resting his head on top of Harry's.

"What...what happened?" The raven panted, leaning heavily against Draco. The blonde shrugged, rubbing his cheek over the boys smooth black hair. A squeal pierced the night, causing both Draco and Harry's heads to shoot up. The pink haired healer from the hospital was jumping up and down, pointing at them.

"Oh look, look! The tree labeled them! Look!"

The crowd turned towards them, cheering and clapping. Harry blushed, hiding his face in Draco's shirt as the people whistled and catcalled. Out of nowhere, Ron was there, clapping them both on the back, and taking them by the shirts, leading them from the crowd.

"Wow Harry, I always figured it'd be you and Ginny." Ron laughed as they emerged from the crowd. The redhead led them up the path, back towards the town. Harry grinned sheepishly, still enclosed in Draco's arms.

"I'm just as surprised as you. Me, of all people..." Draco looked at the raven questioningly.

"People labeled by the tree are...different. It only picks two people who were destined to be together before their ancestors were even born." Harry informed him, blushing. The blonde nodded, tightening his arms around the small body in front of him.

Ron gestured at them to keep going.

"I'm going to wait for the runners to come back. You two escape the crowd. I'll see you tomorrow." the redhead waved, jogging back the way they had come.

They walked back the rest of the way in silence, Harry shivering every now and then as the cold wind caressed them. Draco said nothing about it, merely turned so that he was blocking the wind. The green eyed boy smiled appreciatively, unlocking his door and stepping in.

Draco took off his cloak and closed the door, watching as Harry went about lighting all of the candles. Their eyes met when the boy turned around, and Harry flushed, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry" He whispered mournfully, twisting the bottom of his shirt nervously in his hands.

"For what?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"For...this" Harry gestured with his hands.

"For everything. I'm sure you want to be with someone...Royal. Being with a commoner isn't exactly befitting-" Draco stood, stepping forward.

"And you don't like me like that anyways. Plus you'll probably be wanting an hei-" Draco pressed his lips to Harry's, cutting the boy off.

"I don't care about your class, or that you're a guy." Draco whispered, pressing his lips to Harry's again.

"But what about an heir...?" the blonde shrugged, hugging Harry to him.

"There are ways for a male to get pregnant. We'll cross that bridge when it comes." Draco led the raven over to the bed, gesturing to him to lie down. Harry flushed again, shaking his head.

"I'm not...er, that is I don't thi-"

"I will not do anything you're uncomfortable with." Draco interrupted him. He waited for Harry to lie down before getting in after him, spooning him from behind. He heard the raven let out a gentle sigh, snuggling into the warmth behind him.

"Draco, I-"

"Hush. We can talk in the morning. For now, just rest." He felt more than saw Harry nod in agreement. The blonde shifted, protecting Harry from the cold with his body, and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

NEXT MORNING

Draco awoke with a groan, attempting to sit up, only to feel himself being held down. He lifted his head slightly, only to be greeted by a messy head of black hair. Harry had somehow managed to wiggle on top of him in the night, and the raven was now out like a log.

Draco pushed the boys shoulder, trying to either wake him, or at least get him to move. Nothing worked, and Draco really, really had to pee.

"Harry. _Harry!"_ He hissed, prodding the raven on the side. Harry groaned, burying his head in Draco's chest. The blonde poked him again, much to Harry's dislike.

"M'wat?" he moaned, snuggling further under the covers.

"You're crushing my pelvis and I'd rather not be forced to pee on your bed." He smirked as Harry rolled off of him with a groan, going back to sleep almost instantly.

The blonde pushed himself off the bed, tucking the covers back over his sleeping mate, and padded to the washroom, relieving himself with a content sigh. He washed his hands quickly and went back into the main room, thinking about what he should cook for breakfast.

He decided on eggs and toast. Simple, quick, and something he could cook without burning. The blonde pulled out a pan as quietly as he could; resting it on top of the stove gently before cracking three eggs on top.

He glanced back at Harry every now and then, smiling as the boys' nose twitched in slumber when the scents of breakfast reached him.

When it was all done, Draco made two plates and balanced them carefully in his hands, setting them on the edge of the bed and sitting next to them. He ran a gentle hand through Harry's messy hair, calling him softly. The boy mumbled something, cracking open one brilliant emerald eye.

"You made breakfast?" He sat up slowly, yawning and stretching. Draco nodded, allowing the raven to rest against his side as he reached for his plate.

They ate in silence, Harry shivering every now and then and moving closer to Draco for warmth.

Harry took the plates over to the sink when they were done, washing them quickly and putting them up to dry. He hastily retreated back to the bed when he was done, cowering under the blankets to escape the cold. Draco laughed as he peeked an eye out from under his cocoon.

"C'mon bedbug, there are things we must discuss." Harry sat up, allowing Draco to find warmth under the blankets as well.

"Like what?" He asked, bright eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well, my home, for one. I cannot stay here for much longer."

"Oh." Harry lowered his eyes, staring at his clasped hands.

"You are more than welcome to come with me. My home is your home, but you'll have to leave all this-" He motioned with his hands. "Behind." Harry nodded, looking around at the inside of his home.

"Not like I have much to lose." He whispered pathetically. "Ron's going to have a cow, He's always wanted to go to the Manor City." Draco pulled Harry up against his chest, burying his nose in the boys hair.

"If Ron will agree, he may come as well. There are plenty of jobs to be had at the Manor." Harry sat up, eyeing him happily.

"Really? I don't suppose there are any healer jobs available, are there?" Draco nodded.

"Madam Pomfrey,the head nurse, is looking for an assistant I believe." Harry beamed, snuggling back into Draco's chest.

"Alright. I'll go. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Harry flew up, pulling on clean clothes and flinging open the front door.

"I've got to go tell Ron!"


	7. On The Road

Harry sighed sadly, placing the last of his belongings in the saddlebag of Draco's horse. He glanced at all the soldiers behind him. They were all packing up their belongings as well. In just a few minutes, they would be on their way to the heart of the empire, Malfoy Manor.

At the sound of the whistle from Draco, all of the soldiers mounted their horses, turning to the blonde for direction. Harry looked down the row of horses at him too, watching in admiration as the elf gave out orders. It was amazing how easily he handled his men, and how quickly they obeyed him without question. A hand waving back and forth in front of his face snapped the raven out of his thoughts.

"You ready to go?" Draco looked down at his mate, noting the detached look in his eyes. Harry nodded, allowing himself to be picked up and placed on the horse in front of the blonde.

"You don't have to come with me, you know. If you'd rather stay here, I cou-" Harry turned in his arms, eyes wide.

"Don't you dare leave me!" he pleaded, hands fisting in the fabric of Draco's shirt. Said boy smirked, dropping a kiss in the ravens' dark hair.

"Never." Harry turned back around with a content sigh, allowing himself to be held up by Draco's strong chest. He could feel the muscles moving underneath the blondes skin every time he moved, and to be completely honest, he kind of liked it. Draco smirked intuitively, knowing what his lover was thinking, and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the boy and flexing at the same time. Harry giggled, glancing up at the blonde upside down. An obnoxious voice broke them from their spell.

"Harry you great big git, you almost left me!" Ron galloped up next to them, his bags swinging from the side of his fat pony. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry mate."

Ron waved it off, settling at a steady canter behind them.

Draco and Harry conversed casually for the first few hours, talking about nothing and everything. Draco was just starting to get very comfortable when Harry asked a stumping question.

"Dray, what are your parents going to say about me?" The blonde tensed, releasing a gust of air.

"I'm not sure they're going to be too happy. I know how much they wanted me to marry that stupid whore from Durmstrang empire. Pansy, I think it was. She's the princess there. Looks like a right ugly little pug dog, she does."

"They...they won't approve of me? Draco, what if I get sent away?" Harry whispered, shivering. Draco draped his arms around the boys waist, pulling them closer together.

" They won't. They want to see me happy more than anything, and you" He dropped a kiss on the ravens forehead." Have made me very happy."

Harry relaxed completely against Draco, resting his head on the blondes taught shoulder.

"You've made me really happy too." He murmured, eyes closing peacefully as he drifted off. Draco chuckled, looping his arms underneath Harry's to hold the boy up while he slept.

Draco rested peacefully in a mental state of slumber while his body stayed alert. They had been on the road for thirteen hours now, and the blonde figured they would be home in about twelve more. It was slow, but it was progress.

Harry shifted, causing Draco's mind to snap into awareness. The elf took in his surroundings carefully, doing a quick count of his men. Everything seemed to be in order, until the wind changed direction, blowing his waist length hair behind his back.

He tensed immediately, stopping his horse. He heard his men doing the same behind him. Carefully, so as not to alarm his awakening mate, the blonde slipped from the horse, disappearing into the woods on the side of the path. He had not gone far when there were shouts behind him. Recognizes Harry's voice, Draco flew back through the trees, drawing his sword as he ran.

He skidded to a halt at the edge of the path, pupils dilating in rage. Half of his army lay on the floor, bloody and dead, the other half fighting and losing badly. Somebody shouted his name, and the blonde spun around. Ron lay on his stomach, covering his head with one hand and pointing with the other. Draco followed his finger, noticing his own horse was lacking its raven passenger.

The elf sprinted over to his horse, scanning the area for any sign of his lover. An evil cackle from behind him made him pause mid-search. He glanced behind him with a snarl.

"Aww, did little Draco lose his new toy?" the black haired woman tipped her head back, laughing maniacally. She held Harry in a headlock, and the boy whimpered painfully, eyes wide with fear as they looked to Draco for support.

"Lestrange." He growled, raising his sword so that it pointed at her head. She laughed again, looking at him with innocent eyes.

"You wouldn't hurt me." She mocked, grinning madly. Draco took a step forward.

"Give me one reason not to."

Bellatrix laughed once more, tightening her arms around Harry's neck.

"I think the dark lord would quite enjoy a new prisoner to torture, wouldn't you think?" Harry whimpered again, eyes watering from the lack of air. Draco took one more step forward, preparing to strike.

"Drop him, Lestrange. I won't give you another chance."

"Aw, is wittle Drakikins getting angwey?" Draco snarled, hurling his sword through the air. Bellatrix let out a piercing scream as it went through her shoulder. She threw Harry to the ground mercilessly, shrieking as she pulled the sword out and threw it next to the trembling boy. Draco rushed forward, grabbing Harry up into his arms. The boy was sporting a bruised cheek, and his lip was bleeding slightly.

"You'll pay! The dark lord will be back for him!" Bellatrix screamed, eyes shining madly before she apparated. The other Death Eaters who had been fighting the remainder of Draco's army apparated after her, leaving an awful scene of death behind them.

Draco stood, counting the remaining soldiers. Not more than twenty were left, including himself, Ron, and Harry.

The blonde beckoned to his soldiers, commanding them to remount their horses and leave. He placed Harry gently up on the saddle, getting on behind him. They left right behind the soldiers, their previous canter now traded for a furious galloping.

Harry whined in pain after a few minutes, dropping his head back on Draco's shoulder. The elf looked down, concerned.

"Harry...Harry, what's wrong?" The raven moaned, head lolling to the side. Draco caught sight of ugly bruises cropping up along the shorter boys throat.

"Is it hard to breath, love? Can you swallow?" The blonde asked, panicked. Harry took a deep breath, wincing.

"Hurts...Draco..." Draco gathered Harry closer to his chest, wrapping his cloak around the ravens trembling frame.

"Hush love, hush. Just go to sleep. We'll be at the Manor before you know it, and then we'll get you feeling all better again." Harry nodded, eyes drooping closed already.

Draco faced ahead, eyes tense. They had to get back, and hoped to God they weren't attacked again. There weren't enough men to defend a second attack.

These thoughts plagued the Elf's mind as he forced his horse to its limits.

Have to get home. Have to.


	8. Finally Home

Draco sighed, tightening his grip on the horses reigns and sitting up in his saddle slightly. He could see the manor in the distance now, just a few miles away, but couldn't push the horses any faster. They were at their limits as it was.

The blonde sat back down heavily, glancing at his slumbering mate. The boy had woken once, begging for water. Draco had given him what he had, which wasn't much, and had watched as the raven drifted off into a fitful slumber.

That had been a few hours ago, and if it weren't for the steady rise and fall of Harry's chest, Draco would've thought him dead. But as it was, the smaller boy didn't seem to be doing too well. Every time Draco shifted, moving the boy, Harry would make a slight wheezing sound. It was clearly hard for him to breathe, and Draco wanted nothing more than to get the raven to a healer right away.

And so he watched the gates getting closer with apprehension. Finally, when they were but three hundred feet away, Draco nudged his horse into a frantic gallop, his army behind him doing the same.

Cheers greeted the prince as he rode through the gates, but he waved them off, dismounting and gathering up his young love in his arms. He could feel the surge of people crowding around him to get a glimpse of the boy, but he pushed through them, bolting up the stairs just inside the gates and into the safe walls of the manor. His father stood just inside the entrance, staring at him with a blank face. Draco shook his head, tearing off towards the infirmary.

"Not now, okay?" He called over his shoulder. There was no reply, but then again, he wasn't really expecting one.

There was a startled squawk as Draco threw the clinics door open with his shoulder, running through it as it hit the wall. Poppy Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, eyes widening slightly. She motioned towards an empty bed, pulling back the covers and allowing the prince to deposit his comatose mate.

The nurse wasted no time, pulling off Harry's shirt and testing his breathing. Applying pressure to ribs, examining his eyes, the whole lot. She clucked disapprovingly when she saw the bruises covering his neck, and motioned for Draco to help hold the boy up.

The blonde sat sideways on the bed, looping an arm under the ravens back and propping him up. Madam Pomfrey bustled into her office, reemerging seconds later with a vile of lime green sludge. She held it up to the light, stirring it slightly, and bent over, tipping the contents into Harry's mouth.

The boy gagged slightly, a bit of it dribbling down his chin before the nurse snapped his mouth shut, forcing the raven to swallow reflexively.

Draco sighed, leaning the boy back onto the pillows and wiping the bit of green liquid off of his chin.

"What happened to him?" Madam Pomfrey asked quietly, pulling a set of curtains around the bed. Draco stood up, placing his hands in his pockets and looking down at Harry mournfully.

"We were attacked on the way back here. Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange got a hold of him." Pomfrey nodded in understanding, picking up the empty vile from the bedside table.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is he? He's not wearing the clothes of a soldier, and I've never seen him around here before." Draco sat down again, running a hand gently through Harry's hair.

"He's not from here. I met him in a little city not too far from here." Pomfrey came back through the curtains, cocking an eyebrow.

"And he was traveling with you why?" She asked, setting a pair of cotton pajamas on the foot of the bed.

"Well, I stayed at his house while I was there. We got along pretty well. He's a healer too. There was this festival thing, and a tree... and..."

"And?"

"We're mate's." There was a startled gasp from behind Draco, and the blonde spun around. His mother stood there, one pale hand clasped over her mouth, eyes wide with disbelief. Lucius Malfoy stepped into the room behind Narcissa, closing the door gently behind him. He turned to Draco with pale eyes, emotions unreadable.

"You've become mates with a commoner." Lucius's deep voice reverberated off the walls. Narcissa gasped again, looking at Draco with watery eyes.

"Surely you've not completed the bond?" She asked, grasping Lucius' arm. Draco shook his head, allowing his hand to rest atop Harry's head. His mother nodded, eyes brightening.

"Then it can be broken." She looked up to her husband. "What should we do with the boy? They must be separated, before the bon-"

"Mum!" Draco stood, eyeing his mother angrily.

"I don't want my bond with Harry broken. I love him, mum." Narcissa shook her head.

"Hush Draco, you don't know what love is." She turned back to Lucius.

"We should invite Pansy back over. I'm sure she would be more than will-"

"Narcisaa, you cannot interfere with this. Draco has not yet shown interest in anybody, and now that he is, we should embrace it. Take this boy- Harry- into your heart." Lucius looked to his son with cool gray eyes.

"Treat him well. You only have one soul mate." Draco nodded, watching his parents leaving with wide eyes. A nervous cough behind him alerted the blonde that Poppy was still there. He turned back to face her.

"You can take him now, he needn't stay any longer." She motioned towards Harry.

"Just bring him back if his breathing becomes irregular." Draco nodded again, cradling Harry in his arms. He wasn't sure how the raven was going to react to awakening in a strange bed with the blonde, but he figured it better to wake in unfamiliar surroundings with a familiar person better than waking up in unfamiliar surroundings alone.

He walked up the winding staircase slowly, taking extra care to not bump Harry into the walls. He managed to make it all the way to his quarters without being noticed, and heaved a sigh of relief as he got the boy into his bed.

Draco stripped tiredly, wanting nothing more than to climb into bed behind his lover and sleep, and that's exactly what he did.


	9. Day one at the Manor

Harry awoke in an unfamiliar bed. He was about to go full panic attack when an arm tightened around his waist. The raven looked down into the angelic face of his sleeping lover and smiled. They had made it back to the manor.

Draco mumbled something in his sleep, rubbing his face against Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at the pure innocence the blonde gave off, his pale hair splayed out beneath him.

The raven turned his attention to his surroundings, taking in the room with wide eyes. It was huge! Bigger than his whole house, even. The white stone walls were covered in thick fabrics of rich hues. Directly above the headboard of the bed was a huge tapestry, woven in with tiny silver strands that made the picture shimmer. There wasn't much furniture. The bed, a bench, and a small table. However, Harry noted with a slight smirk, there WAS a fireplace.

When Harry was done examining the room, he turned to Draco, deciding it was time to get the boy up. He shook the blondes shoulder gently, receiving no reply other than a throaty grunt.

Sighing, Harry sat up, yanking the covers off and hissing as the cold air surrounded his body. He looked at Draco happily as the elf whined, curling into a ball and opening one gray eye.

"I hate you." He murmured, tugging the covers back onto himself. Harry clucked his tongue, throwing the covers to the floor.

"You take that back!"

"Prat!"

"Jerk!" Harry sniffed, turning his back on his boyfriend and hunching his shoulders. He felt a strong arm wrap around his chest, and leaned into the touch.

"Fine, I'm up. Is there something in particular you wanted?" The blonde murmured into Harry's shoulder. The green eyed boy grinned, shaking his head.

"Nope, I just enjoy pissing off the prince!" The raven hopped off the bed, scrambling towards the door. Draco beat him too it.

"Oh no you don't, you great big git! I'll get you for that one!" Harry backed up towards the bed again as Draco advanced on him, eyes glancing from side to side for an escape.

"No one to protect you from the wrath of the prince, my dear." Draco cooed, reaching out to grab up his lover. Harry ducked, screaming playfully, and ran behind Draco, resting his hands on the blondes back.

"Help me Dray, there's a deranged prince and he's trying to kill me!" Draco spun around, gathering Harry up into his arms and pressing the boys face into his chest.

"Just say the word Harry, and I'll get rid of him!" Harry giggled, lifting his head and placing a gentle kiss on Draco's soft lips.

"I wouldn't tell you to send him away even if my life depended on it."

Draco finished buttoning his shirt quickly, turning towards his waiting lover. He smiled encouragingly, holding out his hand. The raven took it shyly, grinning back.

"Ready to meet the people of the manor?" He teased, giving Harry's hand a light squeeze. The green eyed boy blushed, looking at his feet.

"Not really."

"Too late, my friend, too late." Draco laughed, dragging Harry down the long corridor and towards a rather large flight of gleaming marble stairs. They descended them slowly, Draco receiving many warm welcomes.

They got to the bottom, and Draco led them to another corridor, this one completely empty. Harry leaned close to the blondes head, still feeling the odd need to whisper.

"You've got a lot of admirers."

"No. Merely politicians who want my favor. You'll soon be meeting some of my closer...friends." Draco paused, giving Harry the time to prepare himself, before pulling open one of the biggest doors the raven had ever seen in his life.

The smaller boy gaped, eyes going wide as he took in the sight in front of him. Draco tugged his hand, urging him forward.

"Holy..."

"Yes, yes. It is quite...big, isn't it? This room is mostly the whole bottom floor of the manor. We hold parties and dances and such. Ah, mother." Draco stopped; hand gripping Harry's even tighter. The raven looked up at the tall, elegant woman in front of him, blushing as her cold blue eyes met his.

"Mother, this is Harry. Harry, mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Harry held out a thin, shaking hand. The one that Draco wasn't holding. Narcissa looked at him with a sneer.

"Yes, I'm sure it is." She answered, completely ignoring his hand. Harry let it drop after a few more seconds, looking thoroughly mortified and embarrassed. Draco gave his hand another light squeeze, smiling in his direction before addressing his mother once more.

"I don't suppose you know where father is?" He asked quietly, his voice giving no hint of his emotion. Narcissa sniffed, pointing towards the door at the back of the room.

"He's out in the courtyard with the boy's. Taking an early lunch, I suppose." Draco nodded, stepping aside to let his mother pass. She did so haughtily, sweeping her robes around her forcefully, the tail end of one nipping Harry on the cheek. Draco shrugged apologetically, leading Harry towards the door.

"She's not too fond of the idea of me not being with Pansy. She'll get over it eventually." The blonde smiled, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"I still love you, no matter what she thinks." Harry smiled, turning his head to allow Draco to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Now, ready to meet my father and friends?" the raven nodded slowly, following Draco out into the courtyard. He was not expecting the sight that met his eyes, but then again, it _was_ the Malfoy Manor.

No more than ten chairs were set up around a lavishly carved table. Said table was piled high of every kind of food imaginable, and Harry's mouth watered just at the sight of it. Men were seated around the table, laughing merrily and eating. The chatter quieted as Draco came through the door, and stopped when they caught sight of Harry holding onto the blondes hand.

A tall man stepped forward, his hair an array of shining silver strands, and sporting cool gray eyes the same as Draco's. Draco released Harry's hand, stepping forward to meet his father in a firm hug. The man smiled as he stepped back, looking Draco up and down.

"I am glad you have returned unharmed, son. And with a mate, none the less." Draco smiled, stepping aside and motioning for Harry to come forward. The raven did so, eyes growing wide as Draco's father was the first to hold out his hand. He took it gingerly, blushing.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Harry Potter, sir. Pleasure to meet you." Lucius shook his hand lightly, releasing it with a wave.

"Call me Lucius." The tall blonde returned to his chair, beckoning at two empty chairs beside him.

"Join us, won't you?" Draco nodded, heading towards the chair next to his father. Harry followed, having every intention of inhabiting the chair besides Draco, but a firm arm around his waist stopped him, and he found himself being pulled down onto his blonde lovers lap. He squirmed uncomfortably; face turning a bright shade of red. He relaxed after a bit, noticing that nobody really seemed to care. Or at least, they weren't looking.

Harry soon found himself becoming comfortable. His eyes only half open as he listened to the gentle murmur of the voices around him. So far he had been introduced to Draco's military consultants, Malcolm Baddock and Thomas Nott, As well as the intelligence consultant, a young, brown haired girl named Hermione.

Harry was just about to drift off when a soft laughing caught his attention. He opened one eyes blearily, green eyes meeting rather amused silver ones. The man smiled at him, reaching out and smoothing his hair gently before the eye disappeared from Harry's range of sight, being replaced with someone's waist.

"I think we woke him up, Draco. Maybe you should take him back up to your quarters. He must be exhausted." Harry closed his eyes again as he felt the soft rumble in his mates chest as the blonde responded to his father. He was too tired to pay attention to what he was saying though, and the next thing he knew, he was being lifted in a pair of strong arms.

The first initial reaction was panic, and Harry forced his eyes open, clenching his hands in whoever's robes it was that was carrying him.

"Shh, it's just me, Harry." Draco's low voice calmed Harry instantly, and the raven relaxed slightly, unclenching his hands and looping them around Draco's neck instead. The blonde chuckled, using his hip to open the door.

Harry listened to the quiet padding of Draco's footsteps as he was carried down the corridor, and vaguely remembered the sensation of being carried up stairs, but the boy didn't hear them reach the top as a deep sleep claimed him.


	10. Never again

Draco awoke the next morning to frantic shaking. His first thought was an earthquake, and he automatically went to gather Harry in his arms. He reached forward, frowning when he was met with empty sheets. The blonde sat up, and the shaking stopped. Draco looked towards the source. Harry.

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly. Harry shook his head, yanking on Draco's arm to get him out of bed. The blonde complied, quite confused.

"Where's Ron? Did he make it alright?" Draco laughed, tugging his arm from Harry's death grip.

"Harry, he's fine. Father got him a room here in the manor, and is helping him find a job." The raven turned around, relief in his features.

"He...good, good. Can I go see him?"

"Tonight, Harry. There's a rather large dinner tonight. I'll take you and you can see him then." The green eyed boy nodded, pulling on the hem of his overly large shirt.

"Uhmm...I…I don't have any other clothes…" Harry bit his lip, looking at the floor nervously. His blonde haired lover laughed, taking the boy into his arms and pressing a gentle kiss on his brow.

"I'm sure we can have someone make you a suitable wardrobe, love." Draco turned, pulling Harry with him.

"But for now, I'm sure my clothes will do." He led them over to a rather large wardrobe, pulling open the heavy doors and fingering through a few items. The blonde emerged a minute later, a stack of clothes in his hands. Poor Harry had no time to react before he found himself lacking his bedclothes and sporting a huge, silk shirt.

Draco frowned, pulling the shirt off the raven and replacing it with another, all the while mumbling under his breath.

"Tsk, Harry, you're much too thin. We'll be working on that." The raven nodded, fingering the silk on one Draco's shirts.

"That's the one!" Harry looked up; eying the bottle green shirt Draco was holding up against his torso.

"Draco…I can't wear that!" The blonde raised an eyebrow, his smile immediately slipping off his face.

"W-why not?"

"Draco, this is _silk. _I'll ruin it! I don't even thin-" He was interrupted by Draco's soft lips.

The raven pushed against Draco's chest, leaning back. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, deepening the kiss, and Harry left his resolve behind.

Draco broke the kiss, gasping for air. He tucked Harry's face underneath his chin, rocking them together slowly.

"You are my mate, Harry. Only the best materials may touch your body. No more of that dirty wool. No more of those rank rope sandals. No more cold stream water." Harry relaxed slowly in Draco's arms.

"No more hunting for your own food, or cleaning your own room." The raven laughed, pulling back to look into Draco's face.

"You're going to make me fat, Dray." He sighed, burying his face in the blondes shirt.

"I wouldn't mind." Draco mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss against the top of the ravens head.

"Draco…? Draco?" Harry was currently wandering through the vast amount of rooms in their quarters, searching for his partner. They had about twenty minutes left until the dinner, and the raven had no idea what the usual dress customs were in the manor.

He entered another room, looking around carefully before continuing on.

Harry opened the door to the last room, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding as he caught sight of the familiar blonde head of his lover.

"Draco?" He asked tentatively, closing the door softly behind him. The blondes head shot up, glancing at Harry with wide, silver eyes. The raven held his gaze, padding over to him softly and settling on the bed. Draco took him into his arms, pulling them close together and sighing.

"Dray…what's wrong? You haven't been yourself at all since tea." Draco stiffened, keeping Harry in a firm grip underneath his chin.

"If it's me…something I did, I could-"

"No! No, Harry." Draco pushed the raven back enough to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been acting strange Harry. It's nothing you did, never you. I'm just…well, The royal family of Durmstrang will be here tonight. I know that my mother tried to arrange a marriage between myself and Karkaroff's daughter as well as with Parkinson. I know they're not happy, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Draco, please. I'm not a child. I appreciate your concern, but are they really stupid enough to hurt me here?" Harry stood up, placing a kiss on Draco's cheek and heading towards the door.

"Now come on, I need help getting dressed." The raven turned, disappearing through the dim doorway. Draco stood, following slowly.

"I only wish they were smart enough not to try anything here." He mumbled, closing the door softly behind him.


	11. Enemy on the horizon

Draco led his mate through the crowded hall confidently. He could feel the tension pouring off of the raven behind him, and attempted to ignore it. The blonde knew that this needed to be done sooner or later, and Harry had said he wanted to see Ron.

They had just about made it to the Malfoy table when a girl with tight brown curls and sour hazel eyes stepped in their way. Draco stopped, eyeing her unpleasantly. She smiled thinly, eyebrows dipping down in a menacing look.

"Good evening, Draco." The girl whined in her bittersweet voice. Draco nodded, pulling Harry closer to him.

" Priscilla."

The girl sniffed, throwing her mass of tight brown curls over her shoulder, her giant gaudy necklace shimmering in the light as she did so. Draco frowned, nostrils flaring in disgust.

Priscilla smiled, obviously having struck a nerve, and strutted closer, hips swaying delicately from side to side. She stopped just a few inches from Draco, and even closer to Harry.

"Mother was most displeased when we got the news of your new...toy. She's just been going on and on of how un-becoming it is for the Malfoy heir to be so open with what should be bedroom secrets." She took a step closer, So that her mouth was almost upon Harry's cheek.

"Though he does seem rather...fun."

Draco jerked Harry behind him, glaring down at the girl.

"I would appreciate if you would hold your tongue when my family has so graciously welcomed you to our home. I will not hesitate to have you thrown out, little girl." Priscilla stepped back, lips curling in a snarl.

"You just remember who I am and what family I come from, _Draco._ I can make your life more miserable than you could ever imagine without laying a single finger on you!" With that, the girl spun around, hair flying in all directions, and stomped off. Draco caught sight of her mother as he pulled Harry to their table, supporting the same tight lipped expression her daughter always wore.

The blonde pulled his mates chair out from under the table, allowing the raven to sit before pushing the chair back. He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the boys brow, and then sat himself in his own chair.

Lucius smiled at his son, passing a basket of rolls to Narcissa, who wore a sour expression and was glaring at Harry.

Draco cleared his throat, hoping to get his mothers attention elsewhere. She looked to him slowly, but the hate never left her eyes.

"I hear you've gotten into gardening, mother. How is that coming?" Narcissa sniffed, raising her head snootily.

"Quite well. I've started a club for the other ladies of the castle to join. We meet on Wednesdays. My Wisteria plants are growing quite nicely." Draco nodded, taking the basket of rolls from her and placing one on Harrys plate before placing one on his own.

"Harry is quite the gardener as well, mother. He grew his own food and medicinal herbs at home, isn't that right, love?" Harry nodded quickly, cheeks growing red from the attention. Narcissa sniffed again, looking away.

"Yes well, It's just a stupid little thing I felt like trying. Almost too easy. Hardly worth my time." Draco saw Harry's face fall as the blush deepened. Lucius quickly stepped into the conversation.

"Draco, did you hear that little black horse finally had a colt?" Draco nodded, looking up.

"Yes. He's going to be a fine war horse, that one." The older blonde man smiled, glancing at Harry, whose face was still beet red.

"So, Harry. What kind of things are you interested in?" The ravens head snapped up, mouth hanging open slightly. He glanced at Draco, who nodded, and then back at Lucius.

"Oh, uh...I-I'm a healer. I'm pretty good with mixing medicines, and cooking, I guess." Lucius smiled, crossing his arms on the table in front of him.

"I hear Madame Pomfrey down in the hospital is in need of a new assistant. Perhaps Draco can take you by later so you can talk to her." Harry gaped, eyes growing wide, before nodding and looking back down at his hands.

"Yes sir."

A song started in the background, and Narcissa stood up, holding out a hand for her husband.

"Let's go dance, dear." Lucius pushed back his chair, brushing any wrinkles out of his coat as he stood up and took her hand, leading her out to the dance floor.

Draco watched them silently for a few minutes before turning to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry. About Priscilla and my mother."

"'S okay, Draco. I know it's not your fault." The blonde took the younger boys hand, kissing the back lightly.

"Ron's standing right behind you. Why don't you invite him to sit with us?" Harry bolted up, swinging around to face the redhead and motioning to the chair next to him. Ron smiled, plopping into the chair and clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Long time no see, mate."

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that, Ron."

"It's only been two days." Draco pointed out, looking at Harry with confused silver eyes.

"Well, we used to see each other every day." Ron informed him. Draco nodded, turning to face the front again.

"I see."

The blonde drifted off as he let the two catch up. Thoughts of the upcoming war and where Harry would be during it swirling around his head. He shook them away almost as soon as he'd thought them. There would be time to plan for that in the future. They had their whole lives together.

A commotion on the dance floor caught Draco's attention, and he caught sight of the manor guards talking hurriedly to his father, who wasted no time in sweeping back to the table.

"Draco, Voldemort has been spotted close-by. We need to leave, immediately."

Or maybe not.


	12. Poisoned by a bitch

Draco stood up quickly, his chair toppling behind him. He felt somebody gripping his arm, and looked down into the frightened face of his raven lover.

"Come, Draco. We must leave quickly." Draco felt Harry's nervousness, and wrapped him in a tender embrace, tucking the younger boys face into his chest.

"I can't father. Harry...I can't leave Harry."

Lucius didn't seem surprised, and he clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, I know how you're feeling. Keeping your loved one safe is the most important job in the world. If we don't go, I can't guarantee the manor will be safe."

Harry shivered, looking up at Draco with wide green eyes.

"I...Please don't ask me to go." The blonde looked down, unable to look his father in the eyes anymore. He heard Lucius sigh, and the hand was removed.

"I'm afraid, Draco, that neither you nor I have a choice in the matter. Harry will be appointed a trusted guard, and he will be kept safe. Get your things together and say your goodbyes. We leave in one hour."

Draco watched as his father swept out of the banquet hall with Narcissa in tow. Harry hugged him tight around the middle, burying his face back into the folds of Draco's robe. The blonde sighed, leading his lover back to their quarters and silently closing the doors.

The blonde packed in silence, nodding gratefully as Harry helped him stuff clothing into his bag. When they were done, Harry disappeared further into their suite. Draco followed after a minute, pulling open doors and venturing further and further into their rooms.

And then his arms were full of a sobbing Harry.

The blonde sat down heavily on the couch, pulling Harry up so that the raven was seated on his lap. He leaned down, burying his nose into the crying boys hair and wrapping his arms around his thin waist.

"Shh...Come now, Harry. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." The blonde murmured, rubbing circles into Harry's back. The boy sniffed, turning in Draco's embrace.

"I don't want you to go! What if something happens?!" Harry sobbed, his head dropping lifelessly into the crook of Draco's neck.

"I'm going out to protect you, Harry. We shouldn't be gone more than a week-"

"A week!" Harry's head snapped up, and he looked at Draco incredulously.

"I haven't even been here a week!" The raven had begun crying again, and Draco was at a complete loss.

"Harry." He kissed the top of the boys head.

"Harry, I promise you I'll make this up to you when I get back. Please don't be this way. It's difficult for me too. Don't send me out like this."

This quieted Harry almost instantly, and the raven looked at Draco deeply, eyes shining with un-spilt tears, before nodding.

"A week, then?" he asked.

"A week." Draco confirmed.

And then Harry was kissing him, not shy and gentle, like normal. He was kissing him with raw passion, and Draco was the one who had to break for air.

"I'll be missing you every second." Harry whispered, cheeks red from the lack of air. Draco nodded, gasping.

"I'll be missing you more."

With a dozen more hugs and two more deep kisses, Harry watched Draco and the Malfoy army disappear into the night.

The Manor was in complete chaos. Never before had the enemy been sighted so close, and the guests were going absolutely ballistic. Narcissa managed to keep her head and rounded everyone into the Dungeons, where they were assigned to guarded rooms.

Harry was to be in the Royal Chamber, along with Narcissa and the Karkaroff Ladies (The men were out with the army.)

Despite being uncomfortable, Harry attempted to trust the other occupants of the room. This was a difficult task, seeing as how the three women kept shooting him distasteful glares.

Narcissa stood up suddenly, motioning for the other girls to follow her. They all went to the opposite side of the room, talking in hushed tones that Harry couldn't make out. He caught sight of Priscilla giggling madly, and her mother smiling grimly.

While Narcissa was talking, the door opened and one of the guards came in, talking to the blonde woman silently before bowing and leaving, only to return moments later with a servant carrying four trays of steaming food between them.

Harry eyed his food silently before pushing it away. He wasn't hungry. All he could think about was Draco Draco Draco.

"Harry." The raven looked up, eyes meeting with Narcissa's cool blue ones. She smiled sourly, pointing to his tray.

"Draco won't be very pleased if he knows you haven't been eating."

Harry nodded as Priscilla giggled again, and reached down, tearing a piece of bread in half and eating it slowly. When he finished, he took a careful sip of water, noting the funny taste but not really paying attention.

He finished the rest of the bread rather quickly, and then leaned back against the stone wall. He was suddenly feeling very, very tired. He watched through half lidded eyes as Narcissa opened the door, motioning to someone to come inside.

In marched three men, two holding rope and one holding a twine sack. The man in the middle walked towards Harry, reaching out and shoving his head mercilessly into the bag. The raven mumbled, trying to reach up and defend himself, only to find he was unable to move.

_'That bitch poisoned me...'_ Harry thought hazily, finally allowing his eyes to close.


	13. Author Note

Four years…four years since I've posted anything on this story. Or even logged into my fan fiction account. Deepest apologies. I suppose an explanation is in order. You won't even believe the story you're about to hear.

So I was a freshman in high school when I started writing this story. And it was a crazy four years…..CRAZY. My parents got divorced and went on this psychotic 'hurt the other parent by taking the kid out of school and sending her to different states to stay with grandparents so the other parent can't have her' rampage. Well I finally got tired of it, and when my step mom came to pick me up from my dad's one day, I just refused to open the door. She called the cops but they legally couldn't do anything, so my dad got custody. I switched schools because the school I was in had a really crappy band program (ever the band geek)

Think that was the crazy part? You haven't heard anything yet. My first year at my new school went rather peacefully. Then I met this boy. Well….more like got followed around by this boy. And he got my number from someone else. But he was pretty charming. And I was a sophomore. So we started dating. And a few months in, he cheated on me. But he apologized. Blah blah blah. Did I mention I was a sophomore? And a stupid one too. Because I forgave him. Over and over and over. (Because he cheated many many times) And then said boyfriend went to some…church camp thing. And when he came back he was like…super psycho. And he was super mean to me. And every time I tried to break up with him…well it wouldn't work. So here comes my senior year. This boy finally loses interest in me so pretty much all of my senior year was pretty fantastic. And then I start talking to this other incredible guy and the ex gets word of it. And goes psycho. Calling me and coming to my house and leaving me messages in my locker and on Facebook saying that he wanted me back and other pschyo-ness. And when I started dating the other guy the ex went ballistic. Threatening to break legs and he even keyed my car! So I called the cops. And the ex is in jail. Has been for two years. And I've been dating the incredible guy for two years

So now I'm a sophomore in college and stumbled across my fan fiction page. I'm going to attempt to clean up this story and finish it. I had it finished on my old computer… but that computer was taken for some sort of evidence in my parents' divorce so now the story is gone….and I honestly can't remember where I was going with the story but I promise I will attempt to finish this story the best I can.

For anyone reading any of my other stories…well don't hold your breath. Sorry but I honestly can't even remember hardly anything about Naruto, and I much prefer reading Final Fantasy VII to writing it. Harry Potter will ALWAYS have my heart though 3


End file.
